The availability and affordability of computing devices has resulted in an increased number of users who rely upon more than one computing device on a daily basis. For example, many users have one or more desktop and/or laptop computers for home use, and one or more desktop and/or laptop computers for use at an office. Additionally, many users may have one or more personal and/or business mobile devices such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), or other devices.
Many users have become accustomed to having nearly constant access to email, telephone, Internet, and other voice and/or data services on home computers, business computers, and mobile devices. Users thus tend to interchangeably use home and business resources to monitor home and business email accounts, and may shop for goods and services for personal and/or business use. Similarly, users may use mobile telephones for personal and/or business use while traveling, at home, at work, or elsewhere. Meanwhile, users may interact with each of his or her computing devices in different ways depending upon his or her location and/or for what the user is using the device. The devices, however, are not equipped to recognize when a user interrupts a task before completion, and/or when a user resumes or tries to resume an interrupted task at another device, nor are they equipped to support task continuation across multiple sessions on a single device or multiple devices
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.